Ianthony: Waves
by PurplePikachuu
Summary: Ian and Anthony take a trip to the beach, but with just the two of them together, will past feelings be uncovered? P.S. The title will make more sense later. I hope. I'm in the process of writing this, forgive me if it's terrible. Rated T for cussing and stuff. Cover image is not mine, here's the link: /clubs/ianthony/images/30323483/title/kiss-photo
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Sacramento, and as the rays of sunlight coming from my window beamed down on me, I began to awake with a  
warm smile on my face. Today was the day that Anthony and I were going to the beaches of Santa Cruz, and I was beyond excited.  
Neither Melanie nor Kalel were coming today, since they both had other plans, leaving us some good quality bro time to just hang out  
together. With so much going on lately, what with all of the work that went into Smosh, Smosh Games, and just life in general,  
Anthony and I hadn't had a good chance to really just take some time to ourselves lately.

*knock knock knock*

"Coming!" I yelled as I finished pulling on my blue v-neck, walking over to open the door.

"Hey dude! Are you ready to go?" said Anthony, dressed in his Legend of Smosh shirt. Shameless self promotion as always, Anthony.

"Yep, I think I've got everything."

"Sweet, let's get going."

As we started to drive down to the beach, I looked out my window to the sunny surroundings around me. It's time like those that I  
remember that living in California is amazing. I think to my self sometimes and wonder what it would be like if I had never lived  
here, and instead lived somewhere else, like in the middle of Wyoming or something. What would have become of me? Would I be the  
happy, humorous guy I am today, or would I be like I was before Anthony? I was so quiet before we met. I couldn't get close to  
any of the kids I met, I was just too shy. Anthony was just so...welcoming, and we had an instant connection. I don't think I'll ever  
meet another person like him. Who could be as amazing, as hilarious, and as perfect as Anthony?

"...Ian? IAN?" Anthony yelled, snapping me out of my deep thought.

"Huh? Oh, sorry man, I zoned out there for a second."

"Yeah, you zoned out for quite a while. We're here." he said with a laugh.

Filled with excitement, I jumped out of the car, breathing in the salty air. We were staying at my mom's beach house for the weekend,  
and it was right on the beach side. A light breeze blew through my hair, and I stretched from the long car ride. As I did, I could  
have sworn I saw Anthony staring at me. I shook it off and grabbed my duffel bag from the trunk, heading towards the door of the beach  
house.

"So what do you want to do first?" I asked.

"Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving." he replied.

"Haha, alright, I know a little pizza place near here, does that sound ok?" I asked.

"Have I ever turned down pizza?" Anthony said with his signature smile.

* * *

Anthony POV:

"Dude, this is the best fucking pizza I've ever tasted." I said to Ian, as we sat outside the small pizzeria, the stunning ocean view  
in front of us.

"Haha, yeah, it is pretty damn delicious." he replied.

As he continued to eat his pizza, I stopped for a minute to just gaze at his eyes. I've never seen such a gorgeous shade of blue in a  
guy, or any girl for that matter. Kalel could wear as many of those colored contacts as she wanted but she would never match what Ian  
had. I was suddenly shaken out of my daze by Ian waving his hand in front of my face.

"Earth to Anthony!" he said with a slight grin.

I could automatically feel my face blushing, and I quickly turned my head away. Ian had no idea that I was still in love with him, and it sucked having to hide it. Of course, I also loved Kalel, but the longer I went into this relationship, the less passion I felt. Sometimes I felt like the only reason we were together was so that she could say that she was dating that guy from Smosh. Of course, that was ridiculous, Kalel loved me, and I loved her. Its just...I don't know. I guess I'll always think back to how it was when it was just Ian and I, two idiot high schoolers stumbling our way through life.

* * *

*le flashback*

We were sitting in my bedroom playing some Halo. We were both pretty drunk, Ian more so than me. He had had a pretty shitty day. He had asked his long time crush out, and she declined, and pretty harshly. I wasn't there to see exactly what happened, but I know it must have been pretty bad. I had never seen Ian so depressed.

"I just...I feel like I'm never gonna get a girl. Like no one will ever love me." he told me.

"Don't say shit like that dude. You know that's not true." I paused the game to look over at him.

He sighed and pushed his hand through his luscious hair.

"No dude, you don't get it. Girls fall all over you, because you're not an ugly ass like me. I'm just the ugly one. Nobody's ever  
gonna want a piece of shit like me." he replied, overwhelming sadness in his voice.

"Ian..."

"NO, NO, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT ANTHONY! YOU DON'T GET IT OK? I'm...I'm just an ugly fuck, and..."

I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stand to hear him talk about himself that way. I quickly got out of my chair and grabbed him tightly by the shoulders, staring directly into his crystal blue eyes.

"God dammit Ian, you need to snap out of it!" I yelled.

He stared at me in silence with a look of utter shock on his face.

"You are the most perfect human being I've ever met. If some dumb bitch can't realize that, then she doesn't deserve you. You're the  
best guy a girl...or anyone really, could ask for." I continued.

We sat there like that for a while. After a while I had moved to resting on Ian's lap, just sitting there, holding him. After a while, he  
pulled me in closer, his head resting against my chest. I moved my fingers through his hair, and he just held me tight.

That was the first night I told Ian that I loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ian POV:

"I guess we're both kind of out of it today, huh?" I said to Anthony, who appeared to be blushing. I couldn't really tell though, his head was turned away, and the sun setting around us may have made his face look redder than it really was.

"Y-yeah, that drive did kind of take it out of me." he replied, with a nervous laugh. I couldn't tell what was wrong with him. Why was he so embarrassed?

"Well, what do you say we head on back to the beach house for tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, sounds good." Anthony replied, his face now showing relief.

Anthony POV:

When we arrived back at the beach house, the sun had set completely, and the stars were glistening above us. The night air was cool and clean, and I took in a deep breath to soak in the surroundings. It was a very romantic setting, if only Ian would realize that I wanted to get romantic with him. I was too tired to think about my oppressed emotions at that point, and went ahead inside the house. It was a small little place, but it seemed quite cozy. Ian flicked on the lights, revealing the small living room connected to the kitchen. I began to walk down the small hallway to the bedroom where I had already put down my luggage for the weekend, and was slightly confused when I saw that Ian followed me in.

"Uh...do you need something dude?" I asked him.

"Oh sorry, did I not tell you? There's only one bedroom in this damn house. My parent's were kind of cheapskakes when the bought this place." he replied, in a surprisingly calm tone.

Instantly, I felt my heart begin to race. Did that mean we had to sleep together in the same bed? It wouldn't seem like that would be a big deal, after all, we'd done it countless times before. It'd just been so long. At Vidcon, Playlist, every event requiring them to stay in a hotel room, I always had a room separate room with Kalel, Ian a room with Melanie. It'd been like that for a few years now. Well, I guess that streak was about to end. To say the least, this was going to be one hell of a night.

"I can sleep on the couch in the living room if you want me to." he said.

"Oh, no, its fine dude. We've shared a bed plenty of times before right?" I instantly regretted the words when they left my mouth. To my relief, Ian just laughed it off.

"Haha, I'm not you're girlfriend Anthony." he said with a grin on his face. I gave him a weak smile. Ian quickly lost his grin. Damn you Ian. He can always tell when I'm feeling sad or anxious. He can read my face like a book.

"Are you alright man? You seem a little off today." he asked with concern.

"I'm fine man, just tired I guess. Let's just go to sleep ok?" I said, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

"Sure dude, I'll be there in a sec. I'm gonna grab a beer before I hit the hay, you want anything?" he replied.

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"M'kay. Be back in a sec." he said as he walked off to the kitchen. I let out a small sigh, leaning back into the soft sheets. Damn it, why did it have to be this way? Ian was so irresistable, and I just wanted him so bad. At one point, Ian had the same feelings for me as I did for him, you know. Then the girl friends came, and I guess that was a signal that any hope of there being any more than a friendship between us was gone. But the feelings never disappeared for me. I can only wonder if they ever disappeared for him.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to see that Ian was still fast asleep beside me. He was really cute when he slept, his mouth slightly agape, breathing in slow, soft breaths. I suddenly felt the need to reach my hand over and pet his head, but quickly stopped before I did so, fearing I might wake him up. With a small sigh and stretch, I climbed out of bed a decided to try to make some breakfast while I waited for Ian to wake up. Looking in the fridge, I saw nothing but a few beers and some popsicles in the freezer.

"I guess I'll go get some pancakes from McDonald's or something." I said to myself aloud.

"Yeah, sounds good man." said a whisper from behind me. I jumped in surprise, turning around to see Ian standing right behind me. How did he sneak up on me like that?

"Oh my god dude you almost gave me a heart attack!" I nearly screamed, still in shock. Ian cracked up, a wide smile spread across his face.

"I'm sorry dude, I just couldn't resist. But oh my god, your face was priceless!" he replied, still holding back his laughter.

"Whatever, let's just get some food. I'm flippin' starving." I said.

"Anthony, you're always starving. But yeah, there's a McDonald's right down the road. Let's go get some omnoms."

...

After we had eaten, it was time to go down to the beach. As I placed my feet in the warm sand, I looked out to the shimmering water. God it was beautiful here. Ian was wearing some plain red swim trunks, and I was thoroughly enjoying being able to see him shirtless for the whole day.

"Come on dude!" he yelled, his eyes sparkling in excitement.

Suddenly, Ian started running towards the waves, screaming like a little school girl, his hands shot straight in the air. I ran after him, breaking out in laughter as I ran into the waves. Ian dove into the water, splashing his legs about, then started throwing handfulls of water at my face. Never backing down from a challenge, I started splashing water. I couldn't control my laughter as when continued flailing about like children. The playful fight continued until we realized people were starting to stare.

"Wow, I feel like a fucking 5 year old I hope these people don't think we're retards." Ian said, catching his breath from the tiring battle.

"Whatever, I don't care what these people think. I'll act like a little kid if I want to." I replied.

"Yeah, let 'em stare. WE'RE SMOSH FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" he yelled, gathering even more stares, including quite a few angry ones from some angry mothers.

I wanted to tell him to shut up, but I couldn't. He was right, after all. You can't let the stares get to you. I know from experience.

* * *

*le flashback*

"They're all looking at us you know." Ian said, as we sat together on the bench in hallway. I held his hand tightly, his head leaning on my chest.

"I know. Does it bother you?" I replied calmly.

"No. I just don't get what the big deal is. Have these people never seen anybody gay before?" he asked.

"Psh, apparently not. I don't think people will ever get it."

"Get what?"

"That we love each other. That just because we're guys, that doesn't mean that we can't be happy with each other. People have such small minds."

"And you have such a big dick, what's your point?" he said with a grin. I pushed him playfully and then stood up.

"Come on, let's head to my place."

"Can we grab something to eat first?"

"Sure. And hey," I leaned in close to his ear. "I'll give you a little 'desert' when we get home."


End file.
